


[白色榮光] 鷹之眼

by masayosi661



Category: Team Batista Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 衍生類別：チーム．バチスタの栄光。內容：G。桐生/鳴海。原發表時間：2011/02/13





	[白色榮光] 鷹之眼

　　輕敲了下門沒得到回應後，手拿報告夾的鳴海開門走進了心血管外科助教授辦公室。

　　「姊夫。」

　　聽見他的呼喚，沙發上的人影微動一下之後卻沒有任何回應。儘管手術已結束好一陣子，還是身穿手術服的桐生恭一仰頭斜靠椅背，緊閉著平日總是目光敏銳堅毅的雙眼。

　　「……我現在不方便看報告，你晚點再過來好嗎，涼。」

　　「還在發作嗎？」將文件擱在辦公桌上，鳴海隨口發問。

　　「嗯，剛休息一陣子了還是沒恢復多少。」

　　緩緩睜開雙眼，桐生冷靜地偏頭望向走近身邊的鳴海，然而他的目光卻似乎有些渙散，並未對焦在對方身上。

　　「很難得呢，姊夫的眼睛除了執刀的時候之外很少這麼嚴重──因為今天的手術沒成功嗎？不過那不是任何人的錯，我說過了，你的手術是完美的。」

　　「……」

　　凝視桐生透露出些微痛苦與困惑的表情，鳴海冷冷續道：「還是說姊夫你不相信我的判斷？」

　　「不是的，涼。只是……」

　　「只是什麼？」

　　「我真的還應該繼續握著手術刀嗎？」

　　「事到如今你在說什麼！從回來日本後到現在，我們已經連續成功了26個病例，只因為一次的不幸你就要放棄嗎？那我們當初是為什麼──」

　　「我很害怕！」

　　一聲低吼，桐生激動打斷了鳴海的責問。那不尋常的反應令鳴海一時間流露出訝異神情。

　　「今天的手術到你趕到之前，我幾乎什麼都看不見，手術視野裡一片白，什麼都看不清楚……對，之前只要有你的雙眼就能成功，可是這次你不在。如果下一次，或又有哪一次你不在……」

　　再度閉上尚未恢復機能的眼，桐生臉上滿是沉痛與恐懼。

　　「姊夫……」

　　站到桐生背後，鳴海俯身伸出了左手、動作極為溫柔地掩住對方的雙眼。

　　「我保證，這次的狀況絕對不會再發生。我是姊夫的影子，一定會緊跟著你，只要姊夫還需要我，我就會一直是你的眼。」──你也會一直是我的手。

　　略去最後的部份，鳴海在桐生耳邊用跟以往每次巴提斯塔手術中決定動刀範圍時一模一樣的語調陳述，然後伸手按住對方用來執刀的右手。

　　「涼……」翻手握住鳴海的右腕，輕觸那道鮮明的傷痕，低喚對方名字的清晰男中音裡滲入了些許嘶啞。

　　收回雙手，鳴海退後一步站直了身。「姊夫只要繼續做你想做的事就好，我會保護你的。」

　　沉默橫亙室內數秒，桐生靜靜睜開雙眼，隨後倏地從沙發上站了起來。

　　「Case.27的報告先放我這邊吧，我晚點看完後再去找你討論。雖然手術本身沒有錯誤，但結果就是失敗了，還是有必要詳細檢討，才可能避免下次重蹈覆轍。」

　　望了眼桐生已然完全恢復平日冷靜的臉龐，鳴海不着痕跡避開他鷹般銳利卻又沉穩的注視。

　　「那我先回實驗室了，晚上見。」

　　撇撇嘴角，鳴海輕揮一下手，頭也不回地走出辦公室。反手關上門後，在無人的走廊上拖著腳下拖鞋漫步前進到一半，鳴海突然掩面無聲笑了起來。

　　是了，這個人的怯懦、脆弱跟恐懼都只有自己看得見，即使是姊姊應該也不曾看得如此徹底吧。所以也只有自己最明白誠實正直的桐生恭一的狡猾。

　　「姊夫，我不會拋下你的，因為你緊緊抓著我不放呢。」

　　在口中同時向自己與對方低語過後，鳴海抬起頭繼續前行，一如前一刻，院內用拖鞋的步行聲規律迴盪在空蕩蕩的走廊上。


End file.
